Since time immemorial human beings have engaged in fishing. Fishermen have always used every device at their disposal for locating and securing fish, and have been inclined to develop new devices and methods to achieve greater success. In recent centuries, sport fishing has risen dramatically. And, although some sport fishermen are content to lie about their fishing exploits, the increase in sport fishing has given rise to a great many new ways and means for greater success in finding and hooking fish.
While the principal means has been use of lures attractive to fish visually, efforts have also been applied in development of non-visual sensory means, that is, means for appealing to the olfactory nerves of fish. The latter means are referred to herein as "olfactory stimulants," "odoriferous fish-attractive materials," or "actives." Many olfactory stimulant compositions and devices have been developed over the years, including those disclosed in the following patents and publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,420, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,460, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,014, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,223, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,547, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,934, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,803, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,302, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,519, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,689,
Chemical Abstracts, vol. 103, 213811x (1985), PA2 Chemical Abstracts, vol. 103, 159440k (1985), PA2 Chemical Abstracts, vol. 101, 172643g (1984), PA2 Chemical Abstracts, vol. 101, 71402x (1984),
Summary of Japanese Patent Doc. No. 60 94,047. PA3 Summary of Japanese Patent Doc. No. 60 16,203. PA3 Summary of Japanese Patent Doc. No. 59 98,637. PA3 Summary of German Patent Doc. No. 3,333,249.
In some prior art disclosures, odoriferous actives have been included in polymers, gels, or porous materials which form or are part of fishing lures. In some cases coatings are used. In all such devices, the actives dissipate into the water with or from such materials for the purpose of attracting fish.
Various odor-bearing baits, lures and compositions for attracting fish by olfactory stimulants have a number of drawbacks and problems.
Some of these problems are related to the nature of the actives (odoriferous materials), the nature of the materials including such actives, or the manner of release of the actives into the water. Some of the compositions are oils such that, when applied to a lure and put into the water, the oil quickly floats off the lure to limit the duration of olfactory attractiveness of the lure. Some other lures, devices and materials with releasable actives are wax-based and do not allow easy migration of the active to the interface of the water with the lure. Some odoriferous fish-attractant materials are solids which cannot be applied readily onto a lure. Such solid odoriferous materials are typically cast or sprinkled on the water in the area of the fishing lines, in a method known as chumming.
In certain devices of the prior art having polymers holding an odoriferous fish-attractant material, release of such material into the water is too slow, requiring a migration through the polymer matrix (or leaching out). In others, release is too fast.
In certain prior art disclosures having coatings, the coating materials are not readily applied and reapplied. Further, the dissipation of actives in such cases is often unpredictable and not readily controllable. And such coatings often can interfere with the visual qualities of a lure, thereby detracting from the attraction of the lure in one way while adding to it in another way.
There is a clear need for improved ways and means of readily and conveniently applying odoriferous actives or active-bearing compositions onto artificial lures. A quick method and means for scenting, descenting and rescenting artificial lures is needed, involving easy application and removal. And, there is a need for a treatment which will act in harmony with the lure and the water to yield a constant and controlled release of the active ingredients, and, furthermore, do so without interfering with visual qualities of the lure.
Such treatment should not include any substance which could attack the material from which the artificial lure is made. Such treatment should effectively and quickly release the odoriferous active while allowing continued release at a reasonably steady release rate for a reasonable period of time. And such treatment should not become permanently attached to the lures, fishing lines, and associated tackle.